namefandomcom-20200213-history
Berry
Gender: Male/Female Berry is a Baby Boy/Girl Name Famous Stuff Famous Characters * Berry, Bloo’s girlfriend turned into a yandere serial killer and a villain in the Cartoon Network series, Foster’s Home for Imaginary Friends. * Berry the Ice Monster, a villain and a supporting character from the Nickelodeon series, Fanboy and Chum Chum. * Boo Berry and Franken Berry, two characters and a mascot for Boo Berry and Franken Berry cereal from Kellogg's and General Mills too. * Berry Good Candies, a character from the 2016 Animated CGI R Rated film, Sausage Party from Columbia Pictures. * Berry and Berryblue, two characters from the anime series made by Funimation called Dragon Ball (or Dragon Ball Z for short). * Aono Miki AKA Cure Berry, a character from the Pretty Cure franchise's show called Fresh Pretty Cure!. * Berry Rosenbell Hip Hop Hedgehog, a minor character from the Nickelodeon series, The Fairly OddParents. He has the same design as Sonic the Hedgehog from the SEGA series/franchise of the same name since they're both hedgehogs. * Berry Lou, a character and a villainess in the 1989 Halloween film, Transylvania Twist. * Berry Jars ’N’ Jam, a character from the MGA franchise turned into a TV series on Nick Jr. and Netflix of the same name called Lalaloopsy. * Franken Berry, a minor villain from the Comedy Central series, Drawn Together * Berry Tubs, Ros Berry, Berry Big Sister and Berry Smoothie, characters from the Moose franchise Shopkins. * Berri D’Lish, a character from Shopkins’ spin-off, Shopkins Shoppies, as part of the merchandise of dolls from the show itself. * Berry Lively and Single Pet Berry, two characters from the Hasbro franchise Littlest Pet Shop, based off the 2012 TV series of the same name. * Madeline Berry, a minor character from the Marvel Comics franchise starring The Avengers. * Bunga Berry, one of the main protagonists of the Kids WB animated series, Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island who serves as Coconut Fred's pet strawberry. He didn't speak very much throughout the series though, but he is a prehistoric strawberry as well. * Berry the Butler, one of the minor characters of the Cartoon Network series from the 90's called Johnny Bravo. * Berry, a baby girl who replaced the old baby girl as the Baby Sun who appeared in every episode of the rebooted television series on Nick Jr. called Teletubbies, originally airing on PBS Kids in 1997 to 2001 (The Classic Series Only). * Berry Punch (Berryshine), Silver Berry, Mocha Berry, Berry Pinch (Ruby Pinch) and Cherry Berry, minor characters/background ponies from the Discovery Family series, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, along with Bubble Berry, Pinkie Pie's Genderbend counterpart too. * Berry, Snow White’s pet rabbit and one of the main characters of Disney Princess’ spin-off series, Palace Pets and its TV series, Whisker Haven Tales with the Palace Pets (also known as Whisker Haven). Famous People * Chuck Berry, an American singer songwriter and music artist, born in 1926 and passed away in 2017 * Christopher A. Berry, a vision mixer for the PBS Kids series, Splash and Bubbles. * Drew Berry, an animator who lives in Australia and was born in 1970 in the United States of America. * Clarence Berry, a businessman born in 1867 and passed away in 1930. * Lisa Berry, a voice actress who played one of the Power Rangers female characters in the 2017 film Power Rangers. * Stephane Berry, a director for the Cartoon Network and Universal Kids series, Totally Spies!. * Marilou Berry, a French actress born in 1983 (Paris, France). * Jonathan Berry, a writer for the CGI TV series based off the 1967 Disney animated film called The Jungle Book. * Bill Berry, one of the writers for the Comedy Central/MTV series, Beavis and Butt-Head. * Aisha Berry, a female American book writer born in 1960 in Cincinnati, Ohio. * Adam Berry, a writer for the Disney Channel series, The Buzz on Maggie, also Kim Possible too. * Simon Berry, a writer for the Nick Jr. series, Corn & Peg. * Doug Berry, an Ice Hockey player who was born in Canada in 1957. * Bob Berry, a book publisher who published many The Wiggles books by Simon Spotlight. * Berry Gordy, an American record executive, record producer, songwriter, film producer and television producer born in 1929 and didn’t pass away. He was very active since his old age though. * Paul Berry, a writer for many Star Wars books. * Morgan Berry, an American actress born in California in 1992. * Matt Berry, an American actor who was born in 1974. He played the voice of Bubbles the Dolphin, one of the main characters/villains of the show SpongeBob SquarePants. * Bill Berry, an American musician and singer who plays the drums and was born in 1958. * Arthur Berry, an English playwriter who was born in 1925 and passed away in 1994 due to his old age in the hospital. * Halle Berry, an American actress for movies, TV specials and shows who was born in 1966 on Cleveland, Ohio.Category:Names Category:Male-given names Category:Female-given names Category:Female-given names starting with B Category:Male-given names starting with B